<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Was Well by hrhcolfer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449142">All Was Well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhcolfer/pseuds/hrhcolfer'>hrhcolfer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, domestic klaine, this is so sweet it can give you diabetes, tracy ander-hummel - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhcolfer/pseuds/hrhcolfer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day has come, Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel are about to be parents. This is a story based on a headcanon I have about how Kurt felt when Tracy was born.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Was Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt felt the tear slip from his eyes in the moment that he closed them. He breathed heavily. How many things could change in 48 hours? He wasn't sad, tho. On the contrary, he couldn't be more happy. He was just... overwhelmed. </p><p>A little bit more than 48 hours ago his phone ranged, showing Rachel's number, he remembered how he thought she was calling to say something bitch-y, like she had been doing for the past few days - it was something about the hormones, the doctor said. It was Blaine who picked it up and it wasn't Rachel on the phone, it was Jesse. A crying mess Jesse, who couldn't say a correct sentence and made it hard for Blaine - and Kurt! - understand what was happening. But there they were, in a moment the looked up for so long, in the moment they had been dreaming for the past 38 weeks: Rachel's water had broke, the baby was coming. </p><p>Kurt had no idea how long did they took to get in the hospital. In that moment, he thought they were being too slow. The clock wasn't ticking. He couldn't stop shaking, because all he wanted was run to the hospital to be with Rachel and his and Blaine's daughter. And he knew Blaine felt that way too. But it wasn't like the movies where everything happens so fast, they both took a shower, and dressed up in the clothes Kurt had chosen to match Tracy's first outfit. </p><p>"Kurt," Blaine said, holding Kurt's shoulders, looking him dead in the eyes, with his crying voice "did you realized that the next time we come home, the next time we'll be here we're gonna be with our daughter? We won't be alone here anymore, w-we'll be with her?" Kurt nodded, smiling softly.</p><p>"I spend the last 38 weeks craving for this moment and I just wanna say that I couldn't be happier. Not just because I'm having a baby, but because I'm having a baby with you" he said, his thumb caressing Blaine's cheeks, already filled with tears. They kissed, a mixture of tears and an explosion of feelings. </p><p>The ride to the hospital took too long. Jesse had texted them as soon as he and Rachel got there and she got admitted. According to him she and the baby were fine, or as fine as someone could be when giving birth. Kurt and Blaine held hands the whole time, exchanging 'I love you's every now and then. </p><p>A few hours and a lot of pain later, Rachel was going to the labour room. Everything was perfectly set so Tracy could come to this world. The three of them stayed in the room with her, Jesse didn't wanted to leave his wife, and both Blaine and Kurt wanted to see their daughter born. It was a mess. Rachel was screaming in pain while the three men in the room kept saying sweet nothings to her, of how it was going to be okay, that she was doing amazing, that Tracy was almost there. </p><p>And then a cry. A strong little cry who filled the room and made pretty much everybody to shut up. Kurt felt dizzy and numb, when Rachel's hand stop holding his too tightly and he looked at the way where the cry was coming. There she was. Kurt knew, deep inside his brain, that it wasn't the prettiest scene, but he couldn't care less. He was looking at his daughter. His and Blaine's. He looked at Blaine for a second and the look in his eyes were probably a mirror of the look in his own eyes: pure love and adoration. Blaine looked at him too, giving him a smile when both of them started to walk over to where a nurse was holding Tracy. </p><p>Blaine got to her first, and with a look he asked Kurt if he could be the first one to hold her, Kurt nodded. </p><p>"Hey baby" he whispered to the little baby in his arms "I'm dad Blaine, do you remember my voice, huh? I love you so much." Kurt wasn't a religious person, he had never been, but watching that scene of the love of his life, the man of his dreams, holding their kid, the other love of his life - and probably the greatest love of his life as well - he knew that if there was a heaven above it all, that was the feeling. That was the view. </p><p>He didn't feel like moving, but apparently he did, because when he realized it he was with his arms holding Blaine's, in a way that they were both holding Tracy. And, oh boy, she was the prettiest baby he had ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>Kurt had no idea when did they move, when did the nurse took her from their arms. He only knew that it happened. He looked back to where Rachel was, she looked fine, with Jesse right beside her. </p><p>"Rach! Ar-are you okay?" he asked, walking back to her and holding her hand. </p><p>"I am, don't worry." she said, with a smile "I am so happy for you two, this was the prettiest and sweetest scene I've seen. I love both of you." His and Blaine's hands were on hers then, all of them with tearful eyes. He couldn't be happier. </p><p>Everything went well. Tracy was perfect, and so was Rachel. His dad called, sobbing, to say that he and Carole were on their way to New York. Blaine's parents called too, saying that they were going to New York too. All of their glee friends texted, wishing them the best, saying that they would be there to met the little Tracy as soon as they could. </p><p>The ride home was quiet, they exchanged a few more 'I love you's and said it to Tracy more then they could count. Getting home, the first thing they did was to put Tracy in her room, sweet talking to her the whole time. </p><p>When everything was settled, Kurt ended up at the living room, where he sat at the couch, a lonely tear leaving his eye. He was a dad now, and his baby was there, sleeping peacefully in her room, with Blaine checking up on her every five minutes. </p><p>"Hey, is everything okay?" he heard Blaine's voice, opening his eyes right after, seeing his husband sit down next to him. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm just...happy. I never thought I could feel this way, I guess. The amount of love I'm feeling right now? It's..." he said, blinking his eyes. </p><p>"I know." Blaine answered simply, caressing his hand in Kurt's cheek. </p><p>"I love you, Blaine" he closed his eyes again, just feeling his husband's hand in his face. "and I'm so grateful for that day that I went to spy on the Warblers, and everything that happened since then. All we've been through, it all lead us here, in this happy moment with our beautiful and healthy daughter. And I know we went trough a lot of shit but I don't care, because of this moment, right here." </p><p>They shared a light kiss, and a tight hug. They said how much they loved each other a few more times. All was well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!! this is my first story in a long time and my first in english too! I hope everyone like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>